


The Escape

by eve_23



Series: Hush [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_23/pseuds/eve_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Q was going to try something. He hadn’t made any indication, but James could just see it. It was in the way his feet moved, oddly enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape

Q was going to try something. He hadn’t made any indication, but James could just see it. It was in the way his feet moved, oddly enough. People always paid attention to the quartermaster’s words or his hands as they flew across a keyboard. His feet went completely unnoticed, and currently, his toes were curled against the carpeting.

James noticed these things about Q. Silva most certainly did not and maybe… just maybe… Q would be successful at whatever he was attempting.

Silva was sprawled on a couch like a large cat, watching him work. James looked on, hoping he appeared bored and not at all concerned. He was still healing after all. What if his wounds were too bad and he wasn’t fast enough to help?

He felt guilty that Q had been here so long—nearly a month now—and that he couldn’t protect him. Yet for some reason he also felt… pride. Pride that Q, who was so thin he was practically transparent, and who hardly went outside, let alone have any field experience, could last. Whatever lingering doubts he had about someone so young had long ago disappeared, and though wary, James fully believed that whatever Q was actually doing could work.

Q typed and typed. Silva probably imagined every way possible someone like Q could covertly contact MI6, so that couldn’t be what he was doing. An alarm would have gone off by now, or a safeguard would have blocked him or something-

Silva’s phone rang, and James very nearly jumped out of his skin. The man sighed dramatically, shaking his head, “Yes?”

Q didn’t stop typing, but James noted how his toes uncurled as he pressed his feet flat against the floor. Whatever was happening… this was it.

“I see,” Silva frowned, “It will be dealt with. Yes.”

Silva hung up the phone. There was a pause, and then he slammed it down on the table hard enough to crack the screen.

“You follow so very nicely in mother’s footsteps, pup,” Silva hissed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t know? That I wouldn’t guess?”

Q looked confused. James rose from his seat slowly, “What’s happened?”

“He erased the list!”

“What list?”

“The list of undercover agents. He erased every trace of it.”

Q took a deep breath, and the submissive exterior dropped completely. The pet was gone, and Q’s lips quirked upwards, “Sir, I do believe there’s been a serious security breach on several levels.”

Q barely had time to move before Silva shot him. 

Q fell. 

“Were you in on this too? Were you?” Silva was screaming, but the blood was pounding too loudly in James’ ears for him to register the ex-agent’s yelling. Instead, he rounded on him and punched, knocking the gun right out of his hand.

What happened next would later be a blur to 007, though he recalled the way his stitches pulled as he wrestled with the madman. The two of them scrambled for the gun, James eventually punching Silva in the face yet again, his fist meeting fake teeth that scraped the back of his hand. Silva crabbed walked backwards before awkwardly getting to his feet and running backwards out of the room. James followed, gun now in hand.

And of course, now that James Bond had a gun, the guards Silva threw his way really had no chance at all. James barely registered them as they fell, one by one, utterly failing to protect Raoul Silva.

The island was bigger than James had ever really considered. Even as he and Q gained more and more freedom, Silva disapproved of unguided exploration. That was fine. Three months of torture and another month of captivity? Oh yes, he could search all day if he needed to.

Of course, he didn’t need to. Silva may have been a genius, but his reactions were predictable. James eventually found him, in the room he’d originally tied James up in no less, clutching his laptop to his chest in an attempt to flee.

“I should have known,” he said bitterly.

James was disgusted, “Oh my god, you’re actually hurt by our betrayal, aren’t you?”

“I had hoped the three of us could take down mommy togeth-”

“-Stop calling her that,” James pointed the gun, his mouth a grim line.

“What, do you mean to kill me? Or do you think you can take me to her all on your own?"

“Who says he’s on his own?” a voice said from the doorway.

The two turned, and Silva’s eyes widened further. There was Q, leaning against the door frame, left hand clutching his side as blood pooled out across his shirt. James’ smirked, noting the sound of helicopters descending on the island.

Q limped forwards slightly, and threw something at Silva’s feet, just as several armed men burst down the door, “Shouldn’t have left this behind.”

It was his phone. Screen cracked and covered in Q’s blood… but functional.

“Clever boy,” Silva said dryly, smirking through the rough treatment of the men handcuffing him.

James stood by Q, who seemed determined to stand upright on his own until Silva was properly apprehended and locked away on one of the helicopters. Only then did he sag, leaning against James and letting out a long, slow breath of pain.

James gently wrapped an arm around him, ignoring the blood, and held him up. Q turned his head slightly, nodding and smiling.

_You knew I wasn’t dead?_

James nodded as well, _I had a feeling…_ He glanced up at the rescue team and then back to Q, eyebrows raised, _You should have just let me kill him._

Q shrugged in response, _Getting a team here was more important._

This was true. It’s not like they could swim home. James tightened his grip on Q and helped him over to the waiting medical team.

“You did it, you know,” the doctor said as he helped Q onto the stretcher, “mission accomplished.”

James shook his head, “I did nothing. Q erased the list and contacted you.”

The doctor’s reality could not accept that James Bond was not the one who saved the day, and he simply responded with a friendly smile and “I’ll have one of my staff look you over.”

“I’m fine.”

“But I-”

“-I said I’m fine. Tend to my quartermaster.”

“Of course.”

James turned to face the questions that were no doubt awaiting him, but Q’s hand shot out immediately, trembling. Q was not, however, looking at him. 

_Really?_ James raised an eyebrow and followed his eyes to the helicopter, _All this, and flying still scares you?_

Q’s hand shook more, indicating that this was very much the case, and James grabbed it without another thought.

Q would need actual hospital care, but was patched up enough to last the flight back. Still lying flat on his back, eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling, he seemed to be focusing very hard on not being sick.

“If you need to vomit-” James began.

“-No need to pull over the helicopter on my account.”

James allowed himself to laugh, hand still holding Q’s to keep the younger man calm. 

_Double-oh-Seven_ , he mouthed with a small smile. James nodded back, hand tightening, _Q._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really pleased with how this turned out, but I was sitting on it for AGES with no idea what to do... eventually, I figured I'd just put it up and move on. I have more to this series, and I don't like writing out of order, so this segment was a bit of a hurdle for me. I'll probably come back and rewrite it at some point.
> 
> Anyways, it's up, it's out there, they are off the island, Q is awesome, and... *waves arms around* yes. More to come. Better things to come.


End file.
